Ever been to Rio?
by Mizani Ashki
Summary: After Raimundo pays a visit to Rio, new Shen Gong Wu are activated one after another in the Brazilian boy's homeland. Little do they know, there is a deeper, sinister meaning to the events. [Slight RaiKim]
1. Chapter 1 Cleaning out the 'ol PDA

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor the characters. I am however, the sole owner of the plot and any characters that are mentioned, and have not been seen in the show._

**Ever Been to Rio?**

**S**urprisingly, it was mid-day at the Xiaolin Temple, and allwas eerily quiet.

Omi was out chopping firewood, far away enough not to disturb the peace; Clay had used the Golden Tiger Claws to visit an 'all you can eat buffet' in Texas; Kimiko was quietly sorting out her PDA, and Raimundo was taking a break in his home town, Rio.

Kimiko was sorting out some messages on her PDA, after her inbox had filled up in the blink of an eye, curtesy of her friend Keiko. She was deleting countless e-mails and what not, and the amount of it, surprised even her. Her sky blue eyes flicked down the screen, and she paused her sorting for a moment when she noticed the name 'Raimundo Pedrosa". He had sent it as a distraction one afternoon. The mischievous boy had snuck up behind Kimiko while she had been reading it, and had dumped a bucket of soapy water, right over her head.

She had been none to pleased, but presently, her thoughts turned towards the prankster himself. The familiar clash of a soccer ball and the Brazilian boys' knee, head, or shin, was no longer resonating through-out the central court-yard, making the atmosphere of the temple, somewhat dull. No one was there to remind her how much of a 'computer nerd', or 'technology addict' she was, which made the day feel incomplete.

She brushed the thought away. She refused to believe that Raimundo Pedrosa's antics had become a part of her daily routine.

With that thought, a 'ping' rang from her PDA, signifying that she had a new message.

She fumbled with a few buttons, and pen, and she read the e-mail.

It was from Raimundo, and it read something like this:

_Hey Kim_

_Missing me yet, or are u to busy planning your marriage to your PDA?_

_Heh, but seriously, I wish I could've brought u guys down here, you'd definitely love the views. Maybe I should take you down here sometime Kim, but on second thought, my bro's might think u were my girlfriend or something. _

Kim's cheeks took on a crimson hue at that remark.

_Anyway, tell the guys I said hi, and keep Omi away from the sugar. Trust me; the monk is no different to Jack Spicer when he's on a sugar high._

_Rai_

Rolling her eyes, she continued on deleting some messages until a small lizard like creature, slithered in. Dojo of course, though he was in an agitated manner right now, which meant a new Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself.

"Common kid, we're goin to Rio. The key of Hao has been activated"

Kimiko quickly discarded her PDA, and followed Dojo out to find Omi so they could go fetch Clay.

Looks like they were going to Rio; if Raimundo wanted it or not.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authors notes: Well that's the first chappie, hope some of you reading right now enjoyed it. Please R&R. No flames please. If you don't have anything nice, or helpful to say my writing styles, then go take you anger out on a stress-ball.


	2. Chapter 2 Here in Rio

**Author's notes:** Well thanks for the reviews people, their much appreciated. Anyway here's the second chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ever Been to Rio? - Chapter two**

As Dojo swiftly slithered through the cotton white clouds, the three Xiaolin Dragons were marvelling at the powers of the new Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung had told Kimiko its 'abilities' and she played his words over in her mind again..

"_The Key of Hao has the ability to unlock the good in a persons mind, or lock it away forever"_

Clay tipped his hat in thought as Kimiko recited the words to her friends. He had been rather upset about having to leave Texas again, (just when they were about to start the square dance to, he had reminded them) but the new Shen Gong Wu seemed pretty powerful, thus it was fairly important. The key of Hao didn't mix well with 'evil intent', so it was crucial that they reach it, before anyone else retrieved it first.

That didn't include Jack Spicer; that boy couldn't make his way out of a cardboard box.

It meant someone who they didn't know, who they had no clue about, or what they'd be planning. It made the situation all the more serious.

Dojo landed on the soft white sand of a beach, and the monks climbed off their scaly friend, before scanning the area. Omi folded his arms in a decisive way.

"We must get Raimundo; he can help us find the key of Hao"

The bald monk squinted his eyes while searching the landscape, for Raimundo's house. They had been there once, but it couldn't have been for more then 30 seconds.

"It's near that clump of palm trees" Dojo pointed out, shrinking back to his normal size.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick. That smell of maple syrup mixed with barbeque is messing with my stomach"

And with that, Dojo dived for the nearest bush. The trio decided not to stick around, so they headed down the dune towards their destination.

Arriving at the front door in no time, Clay clenched his hand into a fist, and gave the door a knocking for which its timbers won't forget. (Then again, a door is an inanimate object, so it stayed on its hinges without complaint.)

The door was flung open, and a little kid, probably no older then 5 years of age, stood before them. He stared up with big round eyes, a teddy bear hanging loosely from his right arm.

Raimundo appeared before anyone could say anything. His expression on his features rapidly changed to surprise, and he stuck one of his thick eye brows in question.

"Omi, Kim, Clay, what on earth are you doing here in Rio?" He asked them, while picking up the boy and resting him on his shoulders; the boy grabbing Rai's brown hair in fistfuls to keep him from falling.

"There's a new Shen Gong Wu activated here, so obviously we came to get you" Kimiko explained.

The young boy on Raimundo's shoulders, prodded the head Raimundo's head.

"Are you going out, Rai-Rai?"

The three Xiaolin monks standing at the door burst into fits of laughter at the ridiculous name. After the laughter died down, Omi looked up at Raimundo's annoyed, with a confused expression on his face.

"But I thought your name was Raimundo"

Kim and Clay stopped laughed, and let out exasperated sighs. Omi was smart when it really mattered, but at times like this, he was no more intelligent then a rock.

"Listen, we just need to go find the key of Hao, so are you coming or not Rai?" Kimiko asked, remembering that master Fung had said it was very important that they 'act swiftly'.

Raimundo grinned one of his signature cocksure smiles, and Kimiko wondered why her heart was trying to break out of her ribcage with it's apace hammerings.

"Sure, can't let you guys stumble 'round my home country with me knowing 'bout it"

As he said that, he removed the small child from his shoulders, and set him firm down on the ground. He ruffled the boys' dirty blonde hair, and spoke to him in the kind voice that showed that Raimundo cared deeply for the boy. Kimiko suspected it was his brother.

"I'm going out squirt; tell mom I'll be back another day"

The boy nodded his head and scurried inside.

"Okay then, lets go find this Key" Raimundo smirked, pulling the door shut behind him.

But before they could even start to think on the whereabouts of the Key, the sound of a large object surging through the endless blue above made all four monks stare in confusion as to the source of the disturbance. Dojo landed with a soft thud. He was much better from what they could see, but he still wore had a face with a sickly appearance.

"Whoa, dude, you don't look so good" Raimundo commented, while they piled on the ancient dragon.

"I don't _feel _so good" The dragon managed to say, not wanting to keep his mouth open to long; something other then words might be spilling out if he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: So, what did you think of that chapter? Not much happened, I know, but threw in a RaixKim hint if you didn't catch that, but I promise I'll try and do more in the next chappie. Jack Spicer will be popping up obviously, so Jack fans can look forward to that.

R&R. Please and thank-you.

Mizani


	3. Chapter 3 Captain Fuzzy's number 1 fan

Authors' notes: Thanks you reviewers, your kind words have encouraged me to write another chapter Sorry its so late by the way, been a bit busy. Hope you readers enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride became an uncomfortable one as Dojo neared the key, his snake like body jerking and jolting every so often.

Omi fumbled around in the pocket of his robe, the bumping that was becoming more frequent making the simple task all the more difficult. He yanked out a golden item, its beady red orb glinting faintly in the sunlight.

"Falcons' eye!" He called out, the Shen Gong Wu flashing, and then granted its user to see through solid objects. The young monk peered down at the landscape, until he finally caught sight of his target.

The key of Hao looked ordinary to the common eye, but Omi sighted the distinct markings that assorted Shen Gong Wu bore, as did this one. Dojo landed for the third time that day on Brazilian ground. Omi noted thatthey was near a volcano, and that according to Raimundo, was still active.

Clay whistled.

"Interestin' place to put the key of Hao; right next to a volcano that is"

Dojo shrunk back to his smaller size, and slithered up onto the cowboy's shoulder.

"Well this volcano wasn't here before, I can tell you that. Besides, we were in a rush, Dashi's beans he had for lunch weren't going down well. I swear, my sense of smell was never the same again"

The four monks' expressions turned to looks of disgust. Sure, Dashi had their respect after hearing of his tales of bravery, but from Dojo's point of view, it seemed that the grand master had quite a few 'un-hygienic' habits.

"Keep day dreaming, because the Key of Hao pretty much belongs to, evil boy genius, _Jack Spicer!_"

Omi looked up, only to be greeted with a full blast of wind as Jack landed on a nearby ledge of the volcano. Omi didn't mind the boy that much, and there was always that little sense of hope that tugged at his mind whenever he fought Jack Spicer. Hope that the boy who had been so friendly, so annoying, and so….well, not-evil, would join the force of good.

Petty optimism Clay had once labelled it, but none the less, Omi still believed that it would happen one day.

But right now, Jack Spicer was annoying, and Omi found an urge to defeat the boy in a showdown welling up inside him.

"I assure you Jack Spicer; you are in for a hitting of your rear end!"

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. That monk sure was weird sometimes.

"Yo, Omi, I think you mean we're going to kick his butt" Raimundo corrected.

That left Omi with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That makes no sense at all!"

Jack on the other hand, tapped his boot impatiently.

"Listen, just challenge me to a showdown already, I have to get home and watch 'the adventures of captain fuzzy and his friends the forest imps"

There was a silence after that statement. Now that was just plain weird.

Clay was the first to talk after a long awkward silence. He fiddled with his hats' tip, before speaking, showing that he was either choosing his words carefully, or just keeping them waiting.

"I thought five year olds watched that show, not evil boy geniuses"

Jack sensed there was a hint of humour in the cowboy's words, almost something mocking, but perhaps it was just his paranoia.

He folded his arms in his defence, and huffed in a childish way.

"I'll have you know, that it's a great show, and only people with _bad taste in shows_ don't watch it"

Jacks immature taste in shows lightened the mood of the situation, and it made the monks all the more confident that they would win this showdown.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Jack Spicer. I wager my falcon's eye against your tongue of Sai-ping. We play a game of duck- duck goose!"

Jack backpack sprung to life again, and two propellers spurted out, and began to twirl around, raising Jack in midair.

"I accept your challenge!"

A flash, and their surroundings formed the arena, the worlds very own features, moulding to the whim of the challenges conditions.

Omi raised his head, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Gong yi tempai!"

The showdown had begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: So how ya like it people? I personally enjoyed writing what Jack said. That boy's personality is fun to write.

Anyway, the showdown and a new villain next chapter, so R&R and keep reading

Mizani


	4. Chapter 4 Duck, duck Goose!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ever Been to Rio? - Chapter Four**

When one strains the farther reaches of their brain to try and remember how to play the childhood game of duck-duck goose, it is a simple task. And as every knows, you can most definitely, not play with two people alone. But as this was the case with this particular showdown, the set up had to be changed; and changed it had been.

Mounds of sand had formed in two circles, the larger of the circles running around the smaller one. Jack was sitting cross-legged in the inner circle, and Omi was standing along the outer mounds.

Omi had not really been thinking (but has he ever?), when he'd chosen duck-duck goose as the terms for the showdown. Playing it only a few times with the others, he had taken to the game like a duck to the water (no pun intended).

But, for once in the many showdowns he had fought, Omi was actually confused on what to do.

As were his friends for that matter. They weren't the ones participating in the actual showdown, so they wanted to shout Omi a few tips here and there, but they couldn't do that if they themselves didn't know what to do.

There was an awkward silence for the second time that day, as Omi and Jack observed their surroundings some more, hoping to make at least _some_ sense of the showdown.

Omi's eyebrow's lifted, as he figured out how to play.

"Ah……."

That caught the attention of everyone, and all eyes watched him as the small monk reached out his right hand, and placed it gently on the mound of sand in front of him.

"Duck" He stated plainly, and withdrew his hand, and moved to the mound on his left.

Once again, he stretched his hand out, and touched the mound of sand in front.

"Duck"

He moved to the next one, and before he could say the word duck once more, Kimiko raised her hands to cup around the corners of her mouth, to make sure her voice travelled over to her friend.

"Omi, I think you may want to hurry it up. Jack will probably want to get back to his'captain fuzzy'"

The Japanese girls' lips curved into a smirk at that last part.

Jack pouted.

"Just do as she says Baldy!"

Omi nodded his head.

"Patience may be a virtue, but I suppose I had better snap victory swiftly"

After one round of 'ducks', patience may have been a virtue, but right now, everyone's patience for the situation was wearing thin.

"I reckon ya ought to start wrapping things up around now partner" Clay suggested, trying as best he could to hold back his tiring patience from showing in his voice.

Omi didn't reply, but quickly moved closer and closer to Jack Spicer, with each 'duck'.

Finally, his hand was centimetres above Jacks head, and Jack was sweating profusely.

"GOOSE!" Omi yelled, his hand barely grazing Jacks head, he sprinted of down the mounds of sand.

Jack chased after the monk as best he could, but the monk had clear advantage.

Years of training will do that to you.

Jack was becoming more desperate to win this Showdown as Omi neared the place he had formerly been sitting in.

But in an instant, for once in his life, Jack had an idea spring forth into his mind; a stroke a pure genius if you will.

Stopping in his tracks, Jack surprised them all, including the spectator friends, who thought perhaps the poor guy had given up. Omi to, was confused, and he paused for a second.

That washis big mistake.

Pressing a simple button of his backpack, the propellers zipped out once more, but instead of taking off, Jack Spicer pointed the twirling blades, at the mounds of sand, that was Omi's destination.

By now, Omi had caught on, but to late.

Jacks propellers, sent sand flying everywhere, the mounds quickly disappearing before the Xiaolin warriors' eyes.

Omi didn't stop in time and the sand mound he had been about to step on, blew away underneath his foot, causing him to tumble down to the ground; grains of hard sand, speeding down on him like bullets.

Jack landed down next to Omi, the monks' bald heading barely submerged in the pile of disturbed sand.

Jack raised a finger like when one tests the wind, and he seemed to savour the moment, before jamming his finger down on Omi's head.

"Gotcha"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter was so late, school started for me a week ago, and I've had truckloads of homework.

Well I hope that anyone who's reading this right now enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review.

If you have any problems with my story, such as inaccurate information (Though please bear in mind that I've only seen up to the end of the second season), story formatting, or characters acting OOC, feel free to e-mail me.

Mizani


	5. Chapter 5 Somethings lurking

**Duchess192**- OOC means out of character. Don't worry, when I first saw it, I was like "wtf?" Anyway, so now you know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ever Been to Rio? – Chapter Five**

A flash of light, and the Showdown was over.

Jack had won.

No matter how many times the Xiaolin monks thought that sentence over in their mind, it didn't seem to make sense. Jack had actually used his brain (much to Kimiko's surprise, since she didn't know he even had one) and come up with a plan that was actually helped him in a showdown.

Their eyes were still bulging out of their sockets as Jack thrust his left hand up victoriously into the air, the Key of Hao gleaming brightly in his right.

"Oh Yeah, who's the master? That's right, its Evil boy Genius, _Jack Spicer_!"

Omi dusted himself off, and he looked up at Spicer, his eyebrows raised, his face full of pure disappointment, before heading back to the comforting comments of his friends.

Clay patted him on the back.

"Sorry partner, I know this loss bites worse then a bull ant, but you'll win the next one"

Raimundo and Kimiko nodded their heads in mutual agreement, though perhaps not in the Cow boy's exact words.

"We'll win it back next time Omi, you'll see" Kimiko said, forcing a smile across her features.

Raimundo gave Omi a pat of his own, while admiring Kimiko's kindness. It may not have been as serious if Jack had one merely by luck, but perhaps this showdown was a taste of things to come.

All they could do was hope this was a once off time.

Raimundo quickly searched the area around for Dojo, not wanting to face the situation of his friends finding him staring at Kimiko.

Sure enough, the green dragon wasn't far, and he crawled up on Omi's shoulder, and gave the monk consoling words of his own.

Eventually, the monks hopped back on Dojo, and headed for home. It was a silent ride; idle chit-chat was tossed back and forth, but no one brought up a real conversation, in fear of letting something slip about the showdown. Omi remained as quiet and unmoved as a stone column.

Chores kept the monks busy for the rest of the day, and it was only until late in the afternoon, that they were granted time for themselves.

The four friends decided to spend it on the hilltop just outside the main entrance, as the last of the sun was disappearing over the horizon.

Raimundo flopped down on his back, and let out a moan.

"Ugh, I think my legs are officially dead!"

He was complaining today, as Master Fung had given him an errand to run down to the village. The village was a long way away, and Raimundo had been sent up and down the pathway _twice_, as the later trip he had a package delivery that Master Fung had misplaced the first trip.

"Stop complaining Rai, we sometimes have to take deliveries down to the village as well you know" Kimiko chided her friend, and poked him in the stomach so she knew he was listening.

Raimundo winced, as her finger prodded hard into a soft spot. He moved one of his hands to his stomach to protect it from any future attacks.

"But you guys don't have to go up and back twice!" He protested, and continued to whine.

Kimiko's brows furrowed.

"You wouldn't be tired if you did your chores properly"

Raimundo propped himself up on his elbows, and glared at the Tokyo girl.

"Don't start up on this again!"

He let out an exasperated sigh, and lay back on the grass as Kimiko began a lecture on responsibility and equal shares of work.

Clay shook his head disapprovingly, and turned away from the squabbling two, to see if Omi was returning back to his old self yet.

The monk was getting better, as he was staring at Raimundo and Kimiko in confusion.

Omi was confused most of the time, so it was a good sign.

The scare of the day, would soon wear off, and Omi's confidence would soon return, and all return to as it was.

Clay nodded his head in contentment.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen.

**Meanwhile**

The dim light of a desk lamp illuminated the boys face, as he proudly examined the Key of Hao with a small jewel lens protruding out of his eye. .

Jack was eager to learn more about the Shen Gong Wu, but his study was interrupted by rustling of papers, causing the red- head to swivel around.

"Who's there?"

Jack shivered as no one answered.

The light flicked slowly and only then did Jack turn around to face the intruder.

Jack screamed.

And then the lights went out.

The Jewel lens clattered to the ground.

And then silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffie! Dun dun dun!

R&R peeps, the next chapter is comin soon!

Mizani


	6. Chapter 6 Another errand

Okay, so 'soon' wasn't exactly the right word to use. A vast sea of projects swept over my spare time, so I'm writing this chapter now, when I should really be doing my homework. sweat drop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ever Been to Rio? - Chapter 6**

**G**ravel and muddied soil clumped against Raimundo's worn sneakers, the tattered shoes rising and falling on top of the path from the temple to the village.

Another errand and he was only going to skip out on his chores. He let out a grumble, Kim's words still ringing in his ears from yesterday. It wasn't the lecture, but the conversation had ended on a sour topic.

**>>>Flashback: _Yesterday afternoon, what happened while Clay was thinking_ **

Raimundo tuned out halfway through Kim's lecture, and occupied himself by watching as her finger wavered from side to side. Her lectures bored him to no end, and he wished that her lectures came with a free _'Goo Zombies'_ game.

_A package deal, _he thought to himself.

_Is Kimiko included in that deal?_

A strange feeling flared up in his stomach at that thought, so he focused back on Kimiko's finger.

Sometime during mid-sentence, Kimiko realised that dark green orbs were swinging from side to side, as her finger did so.

She stopped talking, and waved her finger once more, and the green eyes followed after. Apparently Raimundo hadn't noticed that Kimiko had given up on talking.

She continued to talk, though put more emphasis into her words, in some faint hope that it would snap him out of his trance her finger had wrapped him in.

"Your useless with your chores, though you've gotten better since the Wuya thing, you're still lazy. Maybe that hag knocked a little bit of sense into you"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had touched a soft spot not on Raimundo's stomach. The dark green eyes flicked upwards, and they held such hatred and hurt, Kimiko had to look away. Raimundo sat up, and directed his glare at the ground instead.

"That witch taught me nothing but cruelty and betrayal. Its always at the back of my mind, and I don't need you reminding me of my mistake"

He spat the words, and it was amazing how bitter the boy became when ever he thought of her.

Kim lifted her head now, her mouth parted for words that wouldn't come. She felt such shame, and even her quick temper rested still. For once she was speechless turning the atmosphere into an awkward state.

Obviously Raimundo thought it too awkward, for he opened his mouth to speak.

"Just forget it okay?"

In reply, he received a mute nod.

Before more could be said or thought, a clattering of bells resonated around their ears. A bell signalling for all young monks to get their sleep as Master Fung would say, and with heavy footsteps, they all made their way back to the temple.

** Flashback end>>> **

Not only were his thoughts about Kimiko changing, he surprised himself that he couldn't let go of the way he betrayed the temple. He had proven himself worthy time and time again after, but there was still guilt in his heart, and he was glad he stopped acting on Wuya's behalf before there was blood on his hands.

The front of the village was up ahead, and he searched around for the house he had been instructed to find. Medicine for a sick child, the cure nothing but a lightweight parcel.

He knocked on the door twice, before taking a step back. An elderly woman opened the door, her hair greying, and al over the place. Her appearance could be summed up as 'frazzled', but Raimundo tried not to stare. He handed her the medicine, and she took it with grateful hands, and muttered a thanks, before closing the door.

Most would have thought it impolite, but the woman had a sick child to care for, and there was no time to waste with repeated thanks.

His shoulders slumping casually, Raimundo passed a man listening to a radio as well used as his sneakers. The middle aged man had fallen asleep, but the radio was still on.

It wasn't a music station, so Raimundo could have cared less what came out of the small speakers. But a name caught his attention.

"_Last night, the son of the wealthy Ian Spicer was kidnapped. The boy disappeared late last night, and his father is begging for him to be returned. Police are still clueless as to who the kidnappers are..." _

Raimundo froze, rooted to the spot. He stare was unreadable, and he stood there processing the news over in his mind, rolling it about, looking at it from different angles. As he stood there, the man awoke with a snort. He stared at Raimundo, reminding the boy that he'd best hurry to tell his friends.

" 'Scuse me" Rai blurted out, before sprinting back towards the temple, his mind racing just as fast.

His friends had to hear this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for this chapter being so useless, I just wanted to show that I was alive, and that this story is still going.

Next chapter will be a more exciting, so R&R and stay tuned.

Much luv

Mizani


	7. Chapter 7 Bunyon Scrape?

Authors note: Okay, so I'm back, and extremely sorry to those who were left hanging after the last chapter. So yah, I'm not dead, and here's the chapter that took me ages to post, due to laziness, school work, and parents yelling at me to get off my computer. sweatdrop

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ever been to Rio? – Chapter Seven**

Turning another corner in pursuit of his friends, Raimundo found them all (Master Fung and Dojo included) in the central courtyard, training as they usually were this time of day.

Their heads swivelled around; all of their expressions wondering what had caused Raimundo to run so fast, as to leave him with his hands on his knees and his breath as ragged as Dojo's backscratcher. Master Fung walked up to his student, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong young monk?"

Raimundo stood up straight.

"Jack Spicer's been kidnapped. I heard in on a radio in the village. No ransom note or anything!"

This got mixed responses.

Omi, while he looked up in surprise, didn't say anything. He still held a bitter grudge about being beaten in the showdown, his well known pride dented and bruised quite sufficiently.

Clay had an expression that screamed the words 'you serious!', but the cowboys speech was momentarily disabled.

Kimiko seemed thoughtful, more interested in Raimundo's sudden appearance. She found it funny that he rushed up here, because he was so worried about _Jack Spicer_. Boy was he in for a teasing later.

If Raimundo knew what they were thinking, his friends current thoughts couldn't have mattered any less to him (except for Kimiko's, for he Raimundo Pedrosa, was certainly not gay).

"This is indeed very troubling"

Stroking his goatee with thought, Master Fung looked down at the faces of his pupils.

There was such trusting in their eyes, as they awaited his opinion; it was touching to his aging heart. Being a monk, he obviously had no children of his own, and the Xiaolin warriors were as close as he had gotten to feeling what it was like to care for children of his own.

"Young Jack Spicer has been kidnapped for unknown reasons, and while I'm sure you wish to find out what happened to him, I'd rather that you stay out of matters that don't concern you"

A collective 'huh' rose up from the teens. Clay voiced the group's confusion.

"But I thought we were all bout savin everyone no matter how evil. Or stupid in this case"

Master Fung nodded his head.

"That is true Clay, but the Shen Gong Wu have been becoming more and more active lately. Think of it as a break"

Before anyone else could voice their opinion, Master Fung waved his hand for silence, and walked off down a corridor, Dojo slithering off behind him.

Raimundo scratched his head.

"Um, either all this running's going to my head, or Master Fung just told us _not_ to help someone"

Omi turned around to face them all, a look of dawning realization masking his expression.

"Don't you see? Master Fung is testing _us;_ he wants us to go after Jack Spicer!"

His friends didn't seem convinced. Kimiko spoke next.

"Omi, we're not going to save Spicer if that's what you're thinking"

Omi grinned.

"I was going to suggest we retrieve all of Spicer's Shen Gong Wu, but your idea is much better Kimiko!"

Raimundo patted Kimiko on the back, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Any more good ideas brainiac, or have you been mulling over that thought all day?"

Kimiko batted away Raimundo's hand, and mumbled something incoherent.

Before this scheme could be developed further, Dojo slithered onto the scene.

"Another Shen Gong Wu, and I swear this isn't good for my bunyons. Anyone care to give me a foot scrape later?"

The others looked at Clay. A cowboy could afford to get a little dirty couldn't he?

Clay, noticing his friend's stares, raised his hands in his defence. He had done some pretty nasty things back in Texas, but he had to draw a line somewhere.

"As much asI like ya Dojo buddy, how bout no?"

Dojotransformed into his large form.

"I expected as much, well pile on kids, we're on are way back to Rio."

Raimundo quirked his brow at this, but didn't say anything as he climbed on the dragon, who _really_ needed a Podiatrist more then any Shen Gong Wu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you people like my poor attempt at humour. Well anyway, I can hopefully get the next chapter up soon. And sorry to Rai/Jack fans, I'm just not into yaoi.


End file.
